


Missing Ladybug

by Charly520



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charly520/pseuds/Charly520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug is hit with a ray and is swept to the past to visit and aid different Ladybugs and Chat Noirs from over time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Struck and Stuck

Marionette yawned and shook herself awake once more. She had been up all night fighting Captain Question and Sergeant Scatterbrain. A certainly dynamic duo, they had Ladybug and Chat Noir beat on all aspects. Even worse, in the end they had gotten away. Behind her, Adrian was looking just as bad. Of course, another duo was at work, Nino and Alya. Alya assumed that with both their BFFs completely out of it the same day, it had to be related. At lunch, neither came back to school. (They had fallen asleep.)  
Later that night, Marionette was doing the homework Alya had so kindly brought for her, When The newscaster on TV reported that the same villains she had battled the night before were wrecking downtown. There was only one problem, Tikki was still sleeping! Marionette shook her lightly, "Wake up, Tikki, There's trouble!" in a moment Tikki, was awake and raring to go. Ladybug swung out the window, and joined Chat Noir downtown. Just in time too, as Sergeant Scatterbrain fired a blast of confusion at Chat Noir. Ladybug slung her Yo-Yo at him, knocking him off his feet. He scrambled to stand up, and roared, "You'll regret messing with me, I'll squash you like a bug!" Ladybug swirled her Yo-Yo, "How cliche!" But before she could make her move, Both the villains fired a blast at her, and hit her at the exact same time. In a bright flash of light, Ladybug was gone. "No!" Chat Noir cried running to the spot she had been, but he saw it happen. She did't jump out of the way, She was hit, point blank. And boom, the love of his his life was gone in a blink. And Paris was silent.


	2. The Sphinx

In the week that followed three things happened. First, the news went crazy. Video of Ladybug's disappearance was played over and over on the news. Second, Marionette also disappeared. Of course, to us it makes sense, but her parents, friends, and most of her classmates were sick with worry. (As you can expect, Chloe and Sabrina were not sick or worrying.) Third, Gabriel Agreste was terribly ill. Doctors were caring for him day and night, and Adrian was having a terrible sense of deja vu.   
Marionette awoke in sweltering heat and atop miles of endless sand. Tikki lied on her stomach, still sleepy after being abruptly woken earlier. Carefully, Marionette put her into her bag, and stood up. All of a sudden, she realized that there was a great structure looming over her - a pyramid. She was in Egypt. Suddenly, a stone foot nearly squashed her, and a booming voice called, "You'll never beat I'll control you both! I will be your master!" Marionette looked at Tikki. She was in no shape to fight. "Your hypnotism won't work on us, Sphinx! We got you beat!" Marionette froze. Who was that. She walked a big circle around the fight only to behold - another Ladybug and Chat Noir?! Marrionette wasn't just in Egypt, She was also in the past!  
Marinette was torn. She wanted to help the struggling Ladybug and Chat Noir, but she knew that Tikki wasn't strong enough still. Pushing the grapple out of her mind, Marinette Rushed to the back of the Pyramid for protection. She looked down into her bag to check if Tikki was okay, Then she looked up. A small town stretched out in front of her. Tents and mud houses composed most of the buildings. Shopkeepers called out, advertising their goods. Marinette walked among the stalls and streets, Realizing she looked like a sore thumb in all the earthy colors. A few minutes later, a girl wrapped in a dirty tan sheet walked down the street. Unbeknownst to onlookers, she wasn't a poor street urchin, she was the alter ego of the same hero that was now battling the Sphinx. She was still trying to figure that out. Suddenly, she felt a movement in her bag. Quickly, she scurried behind a house and opened up her bag. Tikki flew out, looking fine although Marinette was still worried. "Where are we, Marinette?"   
"Ancient Egypt, and you'll never believe it but there's another Ladybug and Chat Noir!" An especially loud boom shook the pair. "Are they in trouble, Marinette? Why didn't you wake me! We need to help!"   
"I'm sorry, Tikki. I was worried I would hurt you more if I did." Tikki motioned for her to continue. "Tikki! Spots on!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Ladybug, again wrapped in the sheet, ran down the street. Tikki was right, She had been stupid not to help the past Ladybug and Chat Noir. When she reached the back of the pyramid, Ladybug let the sheet fall to the ground, and swung over the pyramid to the battle. It was looking bad, the past Ladybug and Chat Noir laying limp on the ground. Not dead, but certainly in need of serious help. The Sphinx bent over, about to take of Chat Noir's ring. Future Ladybug swung her yo-yo, and it looped around him and pulled him up the pyramid. After doing the same to Ladybug, She swung the yo-yo into the air and yelled, "Lucky Charm!"


	4. Chapter 4

A mirror plunked into Ladybug's hands. She turned it over and over curiously. "What," she wondered out loud, "Is this supposed to be for?"   
"I don't know who you are, but I'm going to smash you for interfering!"  
"Hmm," Ladybug said, standing up, "Smash. Now that's creative!" She leaped off the pyramid and swung over on the the Sphinx's giant back. Nothing she observed looked akumtized, but then again, there was no Hawkmoth in the past.   
In a very dark room, a man stood. Wings fluttered all around him. He could hear the thoughts of everyone, throughout space and time. All thanks to his kwami. Now he was specifically intrigued by a girl. She wasn't in her right place or time, even worse she was fighting the villain he had sent to battle Ladybug and Chat Noir. Even more confusing was that she thought she was Ladybug.   
Meanwhile, Ladybug was about to turn back into Marinette, and she still hadn't figured out how to use the hand mirror. "I wanted to destroy you, but maybe you'll be of more use to me if I hypnotize you, and make you part of my army!" His eyes began to swirl, and Ladybug felt herself being pulled in, she held up the mirror to protect herself. He had been murmuring something, but now, he was silent. Ladybug dared to peek around the mirror. He was completely still, having hypnotized himself. "Oh my," Ladybug realized, "I just created the Sphinx!"  
The man in the dark room heard this, "This girl may be more use to me after all. " He said aloud.  
This man was Hawkmoth.


	5. The Chinese Dragon

Marinette didn't feel like going back to the town. Tikki slept in her bag, and she had walked past the pyramids, past multiple other towns, and she now trudged in the open desert. All of a sudden, Marinette got extremely light headed She fell to her knees. Her world turned black and blue, purple and red, until it all swirled into one big mess. When it ended, she opened her eyes. She was no longer in Egypt, she was in Asia, or so it looked. But it was just her luck, and she had landed in the midst of another battle. A Chinese dragon, the kind you would see in parades (only this one was real), fought another pair of Ladybug and Chat Noir. They were scattered throughout history, she as beginning to find. The dragon flew high into the air and puffed balls of fire at Ladybug and Chat Noir. One grazed Ladybug's arm, and she let out a yelp and clutched it at her side. Obviously, they needed her help to, but would Tikki be well enough or it?  
The Chinese Ladybug fell to the ground, her arm blackened and scorched. Chat Noir ran to her side, and the dragon started towards them. If Marinette didn't help, they would die! She opened her bag and took Tikki in her hands. "Wake up, Tikki, Ladybug is needed!" Tikki stirred, then opened her eyes and hopped into the air. "Come on, then!"  
Moments later Ladybug leapt into the fray. She struck the dragon in the head with her yo-yo. It turned and growled, "I thought I got rid of you already! No problem, I'll do it again!" She swung the yo-yo over top of him, it bounced off a tree and wrapped around and around him. Ladybug pulled on the string, and the dragon smashed into the ground. While it was knocked out, she tossed the yo-yo into the air. "Lucky Charm!" she called. Ladybug was almost hoping for a sword, something to finish the dragon of easy, but instead she got a giant dog muzzle! The dragon puffed a ball of fire at her, and she realized what she needed to do with it.


	6. Chapter 6

Ladybug clutched the giant muzzle tightly, and jumped up to a tall building. The dragon was searching for her on the ground, and didn't see as ladybug summersaulted off the roof and landed on his head. She snapped the muzzle around his mouth tightly, so that although he thrashed around and tried hard to tear it off, it didn't work. The dragon shot up into to the sky in a burst of anger, and disappeared. Lady bug de-transformed and rushed to help the injured ladybug. Her injury was black and stunk of cooked flesh. Chat noir looked scared, and even though marionette was trying to help, he made her stay away from his partner. "I'm trying to help, I can heal her!" Marionette argued. But Chat noir was insistent, and there were already a few people there helping, so she let it be.  
In Paris, things were not going well. The police had presumed marionette dead, because she had been gone for months. Ladybug's dissaperance had been replaced with the news that Gabriel Agreste was practically on his death bed. But what wasn't on the news was how terrible Marionette's family was doing. The bakery was shut down, and her parents had yet to find a new job. It getting more and more apparent that the world, wether it liked it or not, needed Marionette.


	7. Behind Enemy Lines

Marinette started to walk, not caring where she was going or her own good anymore. "Marinette, STOP! Tikki cried finally. "You need food and water and sleep, and you can't just keep walking! I'm worried about you!" Marinette gave her Kwami a small smile. "Okay Tikki, let's find some water and stop for the night."   
They easily found a small stream, and Marinette bent down to drink. Losing her balance, she fell into the stream. She threw her hands out in an attempt to keep her balance, but she caught Tikki and they both fell in. Instead of touching the rocky bottom, They fell deeper and deeper. Finally, Marinette surfaced in a snowy landscape. She pulled Tikki out of the puddle they had appeared in. “A French spy?” A voice with a German accent said behind them. Marinette whirled around, surprised to find Ladybug and Chat Noir. The two men wore long trench coats over their uniforms, and short, furry, cylindrical hats. “Alliance scum. The fuhrer will not have mercy for you.” Fuhrer? Alliance? Marinette was in the middle of world war 2! But how had the two most powerful miraculouses ended up with Nazi’s? Tikki, who had hid behind Marinette, whispered in her ear, “I think this situation calls for Ladybug.”   
“Tikki, spots on!” She cried. The two men looked baffled, but quickly pulled out their weapons. Ladybug slung his yo-yo at Marinette, but she caught it with her own, and turned it back on the Nazis. It was knocked to the ground by Chat Noir’s Baton. “Another Lady Beetle miraculous wielder!” He cried.   
Marinette threw her yo-yo again, and this time it wrapped around their feet, tripping them and giving her the opportunity to run. She ran and didn’t stop. 

Adrien was not in the mood to transform. Not in the mood to visit his dad in the hospital and not in the mood to eat. It didn’t matter anyway. Hawkmoth hadn’t been seen since ladybug disappeared. Neither had Marinette, and her parents hadn’t opened the bakery for a week in the search. Natalie was worried about him too and, the door to his room opened slowly as she creeped in. Adrien just curled up tighter as she set the food next to him, replacing this plate with the last one. He didn’t notice the small, purple butterfly. He didn’t see it fold it’s electric wings and plunge through his blanket and into the picture of his dad he clutched in his hand. He did, however feel the cold shock.   
A voice radiated in his head. “I can help you.” Hawkmoth said. Adrien slowly stood up.   
“No you can’t! I’ve -I’ve seen you try to help.”  
“I chose not to help them, but I will help you. With your miraculous and my powers, we can save your Ladybug.” Hawkmoth drawled.   
Adrien gritted his teeth before asking one last question. “Why? Why help us?”   
“Fixing this will benefit both of us, Chat Noir.”  
“Tell me what I need to do.” 

-  
-  
-  
AN: I cannot apologize enough about the fact that I haven't updated for three years. I want to actually finish this, so I will try to work on it more.


	8. Together Again

Hawkmoth was not helping two measly teenagers out of the kindness of his heart. He had a plan to take over Paris, and if helping the heroes before he destroyed them was what it took, then it was what he would do. He could see Chat Noir in his mind’s eye, testing out his new powers. Hawkmoth had given him the power to travel through time, and unlike that other girl - Alix, was her name? - he didn’t need to charge up. Chat was currently running above Paris, in 1940. He was so close to Ladybug, but he didn’t realize it.  
Elsewhere in the world at the same time, Ladybug was no longer running from the Ladybug and Chat Noir of WWll. Instead, she had been stopped by a man carrying a bundle of blankets. He was heading to the barracks when he spotted her. “Halt! Warum rennst du*?” He barked at her.  
Marinette did not understand German, and when she didn’t answer he said, “Verstehst du mich nicht Kommen Sie! Der General wird dir etwas sagen**!”  
Marinette was taken roughly by the arm to a tent, where she was sat down in front of another large man, this one heavily decorated. The two men conversed for a moment. Marinette was sure that nothing could get worse but just then past Chat Noir and Lady Beetle burst in. For a moment, Marinette wondered why she could understand these two, and not the others, but then she remembered that in her history class, it was only the high ups in the German army that spoke english. Which meant that they must be high up there. It did not comfort her.  
“This is a French spy! We found her over that hill!” Chat Noir cried, pointing in the direction they came. “She seems to be a miraculous wielder like us, but I wasn’t aware that there was another Lady Beetle miraculous.” Lady Beetle added.  
There were some formalities and lots of waiting in what happened next, but Ladybug found herself in the brig of a ship. She didn’t get much of why, or where, but it was something about studying her miraculous. Dhe did however, catch that she was leaving Denmark, so that was something. Eventually she destransformed, falling asleep with Tikki snuggled against her neck.

Adrien did not know how he ended up in 1940, although he was pretty sure Hawkmoth sent him here. Did that mean Ladybug was somewhere around here? Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, he was suddenly stopped by a man on the street yelling. “Katze***! Is that you?” It sounded like a mixture of English and German. Chat lept down to see who was yelling at him, only to find a very angry woman in an old, german uniform. “You are not Katze! Who are you and why do you have his power?”  
Chat sputtered. “I don’t know who Katze is!” The woman pulled a pistol out of her belt. “Tell the truth, thief, or I’ll make you regret you were ever born!!” Chat was to stunned to answer, and like Marinette, he was led away at gunpoint.  
Marinette awoke when the boat came to a stop. A German officer came down to retrieve her, and when she emerged in the sun she was surprised to see that she was in France, a coastal city called Lille. From there, she was herded onto a train. Once again, not knowing where she was being taken. 

Adrian was starting to regret not taking German in school. He could catch the snippets of conversation that were in English, and it was all about him. How had he gotten his miraculous? Where was the last Chat Noir? People came in and out of the cold, metal room he was in, but no matter how hard he pulled, the chains were too strong to break and to short to cataclysm. During all of it, Hawkmoth was silent. A day or two later, a new prisoner was brought in. Chat jumped to his feet as she was chained to the wall next to him. “Ladybug?” He gasped.  
-  
-  
-  
*Stop! Why are you running?  
**Do you not understand me? Come! The General will have something to say to you!  
***Cat  
Still a little shorter than I'd like, but this fic is almost done. One or two more chapters maybe? And then maybe I will go and edit the previous chapters.


	9. Bittersweet Reunion

Chat could only stare at the beautiful girl next to him. She was pale. She was frail and skinny. What had happened these past weeks? She looked back at him oddly. “Chat?” She asked. Ladybug did not seem as glad to see him as he was her. “Um.. What’s wrong with your eyes?”   
He tilted his head. “What do you mean? What’s happened to you?”  
“What’s happened to me? Chat! Your eyes are purple!” her confusion only lasted a moment before she gasped. “You’ve been akumatized.” Ladybug whispered.   
“No! Honestly it’s not like that. We made a deal. That’s it. I am still under control, my lady. Now, please, tell me what’s happened to you.”  
So she did. She told chat about how she had traveled to Ancient Egypt, and the China, followed by a Nazi base, somewhere in Poland she was pretty sure. And then how she was captured and her travels here. “They forced me to stay transformed, I think it’s part of the plan to study our miraculouses. Tikki is pretty tired. We need a plan.”   
Chat nodded. “I can’t reach far enough to use cataclysm, so how are we going to get out of these chains?”   
“I think we need to trick them to let us out. How well do you play dead?”   
“I’ve never tried, but I’m amazing at everything I try-”  
“Not now Chat!” Ladybug let her head fall, and she rubbed her forehead. “Look, I don’t know how long Tikki can keep this up.” It turned out not too long, because just after the last word the transformation fell. Chat gaped. “Don’t look!” Marinette cried, desperately trying to get Tikki to wake up. “She has a fever. I knew she was sick, I - I just overworked her.”   
Chat shook his head, clearing his head of the shock. “Uh-um. Wow. I’m so glad it’s you! You have no idea how worried your parents have been. And Hawkmoth says to blow on her, softly. To cool her down.” Reluctantly, Marinette did it.   
The sat in their chains silently. Until the door burst open, and a man came in and muttered something in english. “We will excuse your transgression of de-transforming for now. We will be unlocking you. Do not fight. After you will follow us.”   
Of course, Chat Noir had a plan to do the exact opposite of what he was told to do. Marinette could see it forming, and decided to go with whatever he had cooking.   
The first man moved aside, and two others filtered into the room and began to unlock the heroes’ chains. Their sterile smell and stark white clothing made Marinette nauseous. She looked up, finding Chat’s eyes. He gave a small nod, telling her that he had a plan and to follow him. She nodded back.   
The guards stood Marinette up and started to lead her out, followed by Chat. Suddenly, he collapsed. The guards tugged at his cuffs before becoming panicked, and they all but forgot Marinette trying to revive him. For a moment, she wondered if this wasn’t a trick. Then he leaped up in a mid-air somersault, knocking out his two guards. The two around Marinette moved in, and she swung her fists against one’s head. He crumpled.   
This left the last guard alone and surrounded. He ran away without a second thought. “He’s going to tell the rest of them,” Marinette warned Chat.  
“I know. We need to run.” Chat slung one of Marinette’s arms over his neck and they left as quickly as was possible.   
“I don’t suppose you know the way out.” Marinette asked.   
“No idea. You know, you seemed really different until now.” They turned a corner, but the walls looked the same.  
“What do you mean different?”  
“Well, you know, Marinette and Ladybug. You’re both so different. Except your the same.”  
“You know me in real life?” The alarms started blaring.   
“Spoilers. Was that an exit sign?” They followed the arrow down a smaller hallway. A door down the hallway was labeled with an exit sign. It was also guarded by two burly men. It was too late, the heroes had been spotted.  
The men rushed up to them. Marinette kicked her leg up, smashing one into the wall. He slid down the concrete, unconscious. The other guard was prepared. He pulled a taser from his jacket and stuck Chat in the side with it. Chat stumbled, then fell. Marinette elbowed the guard before picking Chat up the best she could with her hands still cuffed. She dragged him and herself down the hallway before pushing open the door. Together the fell onto the grass outside, but instead were met with concrete.   
Marinette looked up. She was laying on the ground, in front of the Eiffel tower. Chat was next to her. “Perfect,” A voice above her cooed. Marinette looked up into a very familiar purple mask. 

-  
-  
-  
AN: One more chapter left. I hope the quality is actually improving, and that it's not in my head. I know it doesn't make up for anything, but still. Thanks for sticking around. Tip - if you comment, I'll actually remember to write.


End file.
